Wirus z Wikipedii
To było kilka dni temu… Musiałem uczyć się na biologię, bo następnego dnia miałem mieć sprawdzian, a z tego przedmiotu nie szło mi najlepiej. Szukałem na Wikipedii informacji o jądrze komórkowym, aby się czegoś dowiedzieć o jego budowie i stanach. right Udało mi się już zapamiętać jego schemat, dość intuicyjnie przedstawiony na obrazku obok. To było proste! Czytałem dalej o otoczce, blaszce, czułem się jak komputer, do którego z łatwością wprowadza się dane. Wszystko do momentu, gdy napotkałem zielony przypis z cyfrą 1. Po chwili rozmyślań typu o tym, dlaczego nie została usunięta przez moderatorów lub użytkowników, kliknąłem go. Przeniosło mnie na stronę o adresie „dbz5lzsk7vbxhp.cf”, na której środku widniały duże napisy „To nic. Strachem nic nie zdziałasz.” oraz dwa przyciski „Tak” i „Nie”. Przeraziłem się nieco, bo wcześniej podobne rzeczy widywałem tylko w creepypastach. right|475px Odruchowo kliknąłem „nie”, gdyż przyzwyczajony jestem tak robić przy różnych komunikatach, które rzadko mają jakieś znaczenie. Przeglądarka wyłączyła się. Rozważałem trochę nad tym, co się przed chwilą stało. Niby dalej się uczyłem, co szło mi bez żadnych problemów, ale nie mogłem przestać o tym myśleć! Dodałem o tym temat na Zapytaj. Po dość krótkim czasie, który spędziłem wkuwając, otrzymałem aż trzy odpowiedzi. Jedna z nich mówiła, że coś takiego odpowiadającego nigdy nie spotkało, druga też, ale trzecia przykuła moją uwagę: pewna osoba oznajmiła w niej, że już raz natknęła się na tę stronę. Był to artykuł o miejscowości Nikopol na Ukrainie. Szybko poprosiłem tę osobę w komentarzu na profilu, żebyśmy o tym porozmawiali. Wyłączyłem komputer. Zjadłem kolację i poszedłem spać. Rano obudziłem się, zjadłem śniadanie, umyłem zęby i byłem gotowy na nowy dzień w szkole. Przeszedł mi on szybko — cieszyłem się ze skończonych lekcji, ponieważ przede mną był cały weekend. Radość sprawiała mi również piątka ze sprawdzianu. Po lekcjach wróciłem do domu i od razu włączyłem komputer. Zdziwiłem się, bo zauważyłem, że prędkość Internetu mocno spadła. Otworzyłem więc przeglądarkę i przeszedłem na stronę netiaspot.home, aby ponownie uruchomić router, jednak nie była ona dostępna, tak samo jak 192.168.1.254. right|385px Otworzyłem menedżer zadań, aby tam poszukać przyczyny. Całe 8,5 Mb/s wykorzystywał nieznany mi proces o nazwie „dbz5lzsk7vbxhp”. Zniszczyłem go i użycie sieci wróciło do normy. Po jakimś czasie jednak znowu się uruchomił. Moim oczom ukazało się okienko przeglądarki z napisem „Niestety nie da się tak”. Czym prędzej wszedłem na Zapytaj i wyszukałem użytkownika, do którego napisałem wcześniej, ale jego konto już nie istniało. Nie wiedziałem, czy sam je usunął, czy może zostało zablokowane. Niespodziewanie wyskoczyło okienko z filmem. Przedstawiał on bieg w lesie. Był on nagrany w 3D i rozdzielczości 720p lub wyższej (nie wiem, mam monitor 1280×800), co wyróżniało go z tłumu innych niepokojących filmików. right|429x429px Zrobiłem zeza i oglądałem go. W tle było słychać szybki oddech. Nagrany był chyba sportową kamerą stereoskopową. To był zwykły las, jednak było w nim coś niepokojącego. W tle przebiegała niska, ciemna, humanoidalna postać (humanoid). Robiła to szybko i zwinnie, niczym kot. Niestety nie uchwyciłem jej na zrzucie ekranu, bo zrobiłem go za późno. Gdy film się skończył, komputer się wyłączył. To przeżycie było straszne, ale dawało ciekawy dreszczyk emocji. Muszę uważać na takie linki, zwłaszcza dlatego, że podczas odtwarzania filmu usunęło się kilka plików z /boot/grub. Musiałem udzielić zgody wirusowi podczas instalowania jakiegoś programu. Nazajutrz taka sama sytuacja zaszła w całym domu. Mama chciała zapłacić za rachunki przez internet, zobaczyła co powodowało obciążenie. Był to znany mi już proces dbz5lzsk7vbxhp. Mama walczyła z procesem około kwadrans. Ja włączyłem własny komputer, na ekranie pojawił się napis "Chcesz się mnie pozbyć?". Wystraszyłem się. Po kilku sekundach na monitorze wyskoczyły 2 opcje: "TAK" i "NIE". Wybrałem "TAK". Ujrzałem adres "Okolice Dniepru, Nikopol, Ukraina. Nie wiedziałem o co chodzi. Wygooglowałem to miejsce i nie dowiedziałem się absolutnie niczego. Weekend minął mi jak zwykle szybko a podczas jego trwania wirus nie atakował. W poniedziałek na godzinie wychowawczej wychowawczyni przekazała mnie i mojej klasie że jedziemy do Nikopolu na Ukrainie. Nie wiem jakim cudem jedziemy do tego samego miejsca do którego chciałem się udać ale mniejsza z tym. Horror zaczął się dopiero kiedy byliśmy w okolicach Kijowa. Chciałem popisać z moją dziewczyną na Messengerze (chodziła do innej klasy więc nie pojechała z nami) ale kiedy włączyłem dane komórkowe to mój telefon zaczął świrować. Nagrzał się do około 60 stopni a z mojego czarnego Messengera zrobiła się witryna w stylu tych z mojego komputera. Na środku był wielki napis "Wiem że do mnie jedziesz, skonfrontujemy to raz na zawsze" i opcje "TAK" i "NIE". Wybrałem "TAK". Kiedy byliśmy na miejscu zjedliśmy kolacje (było po 23) i każdy dostał 30 minutek na krótkie zwiedzanie. Ja od razu udałem się w okolice Dniepru by zobaczyć to coś co mnie prześladowało. Zobaczyłem mężczyznę w bluzie, który topił coś w rzece. Tym czymś był kruk. Chłopak nie zdążył go utopić bo podszedłem do niego ten obrócił się do mnie jego twarz była niczym, strach. Była pusta ale było widać tylko jego mroczne, czerwone oczy. Do niego podleciał gołąb. Kazał mi wybierać "Mroczna Prawda" bądź "Czysty Spokój". Wybrałem "Mroczną Prawdę", mężczyzna powiedział że umrę za 27 godzin a on jest biologicznym ojcem mojej dziewczyny. Przyczyną mojej śmierci będzie uduszenie przez mroczny byt Destrojero. Powiedział "Zobaczysz go za 28 minut będzie on chodził po tafli Dniepru i obróci swój łeb o 630 stopni i po 13 sekundach wypluje na ciebie kosmyk włosów twojej dziewczyny i uśmiechnie się szeroko i odejdzie." Powiedział też że nie miał co walczyć o swoją córkę bo zagrała w grę z Destrojerem i sprowadziła na siebie i mnie cholerne ryzyko. Dał mi zdjęcie mojej dziewczyny, kwiaty i 33 rubinowe żetony na przejazd "Slavic Expressem" czyli ukrytą komunikację miejską. Miała ona dowiedź mnie szybko do mojej ukochanej. Kazał mi pojechać do jego córki ucałować i przytulić ją oraz dać jej kwiaty a jej zdjęcie powinienem utopić w Dnieprze. Zostało mi około 2 godzin życia piszę to z Ukrainy, popadłem w paranoję przez ten byt. Naprawdę nie wiem co mam zrobić. Jednak jest szansa że przeżyję. Kiedy siedziałem na brzegu Dniepru podszedł do mnie ubrany w strój z czasów epidemii dżumy tylko że w białej wersji człowiek. Powiedział że wie wszystko co myślę, czuję i ogólnie mówiąc wie o mnie wszystko. Dodał również że jest moim 2 wcieleniem, zwał się Droz. Orzekł że pomoże mi uniknąć śmierci z rąk tego bytu. Powiedział że muszę przygotować trochę materiałów. Na samym początku dał mi 33 rubinowe żetony na przejazd znanym już wam "Slavic Expressem". Wręczył mi również karteczkę z napisem: Potrzebne będą Ci: osoba która nasłała na Ciebie gniew Destrojera, igła, twoja ulubiona przekąska (jeżeli to coś sprzedawanego w dużych porcjach np. chipsy, paluszki, żelki to 3 sztuki), 98 kropli Twojego potu. Jak to zbierzesz to powiem Ci co masz zrobić" Bezzwłocznie pojechałem do swojej dziewczyny (nazywajmy ją Mila) i powiedziałem jej o tej sprawie. Mila rozpłakała się i zaczęła mnie przepraszać za to co zrobiła. Ja tylko mocno ją przytuliłem i odjechaliśmy; nie było czasu do stracenia. Jak dojechaliśmy to zebraliśmy wszystkie potrzebne przedmioty i poszliśmy do brzegu wyżej wymienionej rzeki. Czekał już tam Droz. A więc zaczęliśmy wykonywać jego instrukcje. Na początek kazał mi przytulić jak najmocniej tą osobę i ucałować ją namiętnie. Dalej jego rozkazem było żebym dał Mili 2 sztuki przekąsek (padło na chipsy). Dałem jej 2 chipsy a sam zjadłem swojego. Następnie kazał mi się ukuć w środkowy palec i odczekać 9 sekund żeby odpowiednia ilość krwi wpadła do naczynia z potem. Jego ostatnim rozkazem było namalować serce z mieszanki potu i krwi, a następnie kazał nam stanąć w środku serca i pod żadnym pozorem nie wychodzić do odwołania. Wszystko wykonaliśmy jak należy. I teraz czekaliśmy. Staliśmy tak około pół godziny. Droz czekał na zewnątrz serca. Po tym czasie pojawił się Destrojero. Wyglądał tak że nie dało się tego opisać po prostu spójrzcie na zdjęcie... Po jego pojawieniu się rozpoczęła się walka. Droz rzucił się na Destrojera ale ten tylko strzelił ze swojej łapy czarną smugą, która w ułamku sekundy powaliła naszego towarzysza. Podszedł do nas. Mila zaczęła płakać że już więcej mnie nie zobaczy. Ten już miał zaatakować wszedł do serca i... zamienił się w popiół. Droz wstał po tym co się stało i pozwolił nam opuścić "miłosną strefę". Po kilku sekundach rzekł: "Destrojero padł tylko dzięki naszej niezniszczalnej miłości, która zamieniła go w pył. Ten byt przeżył aż 27 nieszczęśliwych zakochań i był wrażliwy tylko na to uczucie". Z Milą nigdy nie zapomnimy tych wydarzeń, a dla was jest to przestroga żeby nie wykonywać ŻADNYCH rytuałów. Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Klasyczne Creepypasty